


Te la ricordi, quella promessa?

by Shireith



Series: Writober 2018 [5]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: What if?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shireith/pseuds/Shireith
Summary: Endou e Gouenji s'incontrano da bambini e si scambiano una promessa.Dal testo:Sorrise, e con lui si volse a rimirare la coppa, simbolo di una promessa durata dieci anni. «Sì, hai ragione» sentenziò infine. «È merito nostro.»Writober, giorno 17: promessa (lista rossa)





	Te la ricordi, quella promessa?

 

Svariati aggettivi potevano descrivere il bambino che portava il nome di Mamoru Endou. Innanzitutto, egli era un fanciullo dall’animo particolarmente vivace, la cui forza era paragonabile a quella di un uragano in piena; ma, a differenza di un uragano, era di indole buona e candida, odiava arrecare del male al prossimo. Se c’era un’attitudine che detestava con ogni fibra del suo essere, questa era la cattiveria, soprattutto se gratuita. Si poteva definire un sognatore, Endou, e, benché per certi versi fosse un po’ sbadato, anche maturo. Perché sì, era maturo, da parte di un bambino della sua età, stigmatizzare qualsivoglia tipo di conflitto e preferirvi la pace, la reciproca comprensione tra due esseri umani che, sebbene in disaccordo, non avevano motivo per odiarsi l’un l’altro. Endou era un fiero sostenitore di tutti questi valori, e dovunque andasse cercava di tramandarli agli altri senza mai risultare sgarbato, forse solo un po’ insistente.

Un giorno, incontrò un bambino che attirò la sua attenzione più di chiunque altro. Aveva la sua stessa età, poiché frequentavano la medesima classe elementare, e ciò che trovò più curioso del suo aspetto erano i capelli biondo chiaro, che quasi parevano platino, raccolti in ciuffi disordinati che viaggiavano verso l’alto. Anche le sopracciglia erano particolari, poiché esse terminavano in due linee che suggerivano la vaga idea di due saette appena accennate.

Per quanto riguardava il suo atteggiamento, anche quello era a sua volta insolito. Contrariamente a tutti gli altri bambini che Endou avesse incontrato finora, quello se ne stava in disparte, in silenzio, probabilmente perso tra i suoi pensieri, e ciò gli conferiva l’aspetto tipico degli adulti. E i bambini li ammiravano molto, gli adulti: volevano essere come loro – forti, alti, possenti, indipendenti – e badare a sé, prendere le proprie decisioni senza l’intervento di terze parti. Endou non era completamente d’accordo: li ammirava, gli adulti, sì, ma quando questi erano troppo severi e posati, ecco che li riteneva noiosi, spenti, privi di una luce propria. Anche quel bambino, che aveva l’aria di essere molto intelligente, gli appariva al tempo stesso triste e solo.

Non c’era cosa più brutta della solitudine, riteneva Endou. Con chi piangi, se sei solo? Con chi gioisci, se sei solo? Con chi _vivi_ , se sei solo?   

Continuando a osservarlo con interesse, Endou notò che tutti gli altri bambini lo ignoravano come se fosse un fantasma che solo lui era in grado di vedere. E se anche così fosse stato, lui gli avrebbe rivolto la parola in ogni caso, anche a costo di essere additato come pazzo. Compì un passo, poi due, tre, cinque, otto, finché non gli fu di fronte, pochi centimetri a separarli l’uno dall’altro.

Il bambino alzò lo sguardo su di lui, e nel modo in cui lo fece Endou vi lesse curiosità e un po’ di stupore; poi si fece più serio, ma anche ora i suoi occhi non erano né cattivi né spaventosi. Solo attenti e scrutatori, di quelle persone analitiche che bramano la conoscenza. Continuò a osservarlo in silenzio, senza proferire parola, aspettando che fosse l’altro a farlo.

Molto presto, Endou lo accontentò. «Ciao!» esclamò il moro, illuminandosi in un sorriso della stessa intensità del sole. «Io mi chiamo Mamoru» continuò. «E tu? Come ti chiami, tu?»

«Gouenji» rispose l’altro con tono flemmatico, senza tuttavia suonare sgarbato.

Endou aggrottò le sopracciglia scure in un’espressione curiosa e al tempo stesso stupita, come se il suo interlocutore gli avesse appena rivelato un’informazione dal valore inestimabile e non un semplice nominativo. «Gouenji…» ripeté il bambino. «Ma questo è solo il cognome, giusto? Qual è il tuo nome, invece?»

«Shuuya» ribatté l’altro. «Mi chiamo Shuuya.»

Di nuovo, come solo lui sapeva fare, Endou gli sorrise. «Shuuya… che bel nome.» Per la prima volta, vide Gouenji sorridere a sua volta: fu un sorriso meno radioso, appena accennato, ma Endou sapeva che era sincero. «Ti piace il calcio, Shuuya?»

 

**_10 anni dopo_ **

Endou protese la mano in avanti e osservò la coppa attraverso lo spacco tra il medio e l’anulare: era luccicante, imponente, proprio come se l’era sempre immaginata. Ed era loro.

«L’avresti mai immaginato?» domandò al ragazzo dai capelli chiari seduto di fianco a lui.

«No» ribatté, franco. «Se qualcuno mi avesse detto che un bambino che non sta mai zitto sarebbe entrato nella mia vita e mi avrebbe condotto fin qui, non gli avrei creduto neanche per sbaglio» precisò, ed Endou non rispose alla provocazione perché sapeva troppo bene quando l’altro era ironico – ma, anche se non lo fosse stato, niente avrebbe potuto rovinare quel giorno.

«Io ne ero certo, invece» affermò, continuando a osservare la coppa come se i suoi occhi fossero attratti da qualche tipo di magnetismo.

«Ma se prima della finale te la stavi facendo sotto.»

«Non è vero!»

Gouenji rise, e a Endou bastò quello per allontanare la voglia di ribattere all’ultima affermazione del ragazzo. «Hai mantenuto la promessa» osservò proprio quest’ultimo.

Endou sorrise quando gli ritornò alla memoria il giorno in cui lui e Gouenji, ancora bambini, s’erano scambiati la promessa di vincere il _Football Frontier Internetional_. Neanche Endou, che era da sempre un inguaribile ottimista, ci aveva creduto davvero, allora: l’avevano detto scherzando, quando ancora giocavano per il puro piacere di dare due calci al pallone, senza tener conto di tattica o allenamenti. Eppure ce l’avevano fatta.

«L’ _abbiamo_ mantenuta, vorrai dire» lo corresse. 

Sorrise, e con lui si volse a rimirare la coppa, simbolo di una promessa durata dieci anni. «Sì, hai ragione» sentenziò infine. «È merito nostro.»


End file.
